1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent having a ventilation window, and more particularly, to an apparatus for opening/closing a ventilation window of a tent in which the ventilation window can be opened/closed conveniently by simply pulling up an opening rope and a closing rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a tent used for camping has one or more ventilation window for providing a user with convenience of preventing discomfort and oppressive atmosphere in the tent.
The ventilation window is closed by assembling a plurality of combining members respectively lined on the edge of the ventilation window and the edge of a window door. The combining members are assembled/disassembled with each other so as to open/close the ventilation window by a fastener which is moved bilaterally by a user.
However, the ventilation window is generally formed on an uppermost area of the tent, so it is hard for the user to open and close the ventilation window especially for the case of a tent used for camping or gathering in the field.
In other words, in order to open or close the ventilation window, the user has to put a product such as a box or a chair and go up the product, and then he/she has to move the fastener manually.
Thus, the user feels inconvenience every time when he/she wants to open or close the ventilation window.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problem of the prior art, and accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for opening/closing a ventilation window of a tent, which can provide a user with convenience to open/close the ventilation window while the user sits down in the tent.
The above object of the present invention is accomplished by an apparatus for opening/closing a ventilation window, comprising: a fastener for opening/closing a ventilation window for ventilating an inner space of a tent by assembling/disassembling combining members with each other, the combining members being lined on an edge of the ventilation window and an edge of a window door, the fastener being formed with a hole on a body thereof; an opening rope of which one end is tied up on the hole, the opening rope being configured to open the ventilation window; and a closing rope of which one end is tied up on a connection hole formed on a knob combined to a long hole formed on the body of the fastener, the closing rope being configured to close the ventilation window.
According to the present invention, the ventilation window can be opened/closed easily by simply pulling down the opening ropes and the closing ropes. So, there is no inconvenience in opening/closing the ventilation window as the user can open/close the ventilation window while he/she sits down on the floor of the tent.